big_soccerfandomcom-20200216-history
2008–09 Premier League
The 2008–09 Premier League season (known as the Barclays Premier League for sponsorship reasons) was the seventeenth since its establishment in 1992. Manchester United became champions for the eleventh time on the penultimate weekend of the season, defending their crown after winning their tenth Premier League title on the final day of the previous season. The campaign – the fixtures for which were announced on 16 June 2008 – began on Saturday 16 August 2008, and ended on 24 May 2009. A total of 20 teams contested the league, consisting of 17 who competed the previous season and three promoted from the Football League Championship. Starting with this season, clubs were now allowed to name seven substitutes on the bench instead of five. This season was also different in that there was no New Year's Day game, as is usually traditional. This was because the FA Cup Third Round is traditionally played on the first Saturday in January, which in 2009 fell in the usual spot for New Year's league games. September saw Manchester City taken over by the Abu Dhabi United Group, transforming them into one of the worlds wealthiest football clubs, securing the signing of Robinho for a British record £32.5 million just seconds before the 2008 summer transfer window closed in the process. The first goal of the season was scored by Arsenal's Samir Nasri against newly promoted West Bromwich Albion in the fourth minute of the early kick-off game on the opening day of the season on 16 August. Gabriel Agbonlahor of Aston Villa scored the first hat-trick of the season against Manchester City, scoring three goals in the space of seven minutes. Manchester United clinched the 2009 Premier League title with a 0–0 draw against Arsenal on 16 May 2009, their 11th Premier League title, and 18th League title overall, drawing level with Liverpool. It is the second time they clinched the title for three consecutive years, the first being last in 2001. West Bromwich Albion were the first team to be relegated to the Championship after losing 2–0 at home to Liverpool on 17 May 2009. They were joined in the Championship by Middlesbrough and Newcastle United on the last day of the season after Middlesbrough's defeat at West Ham United and Newcastle's 1–0 defeat at Aston Villa. It meant that Hull City and Sunderland stayed up despite home defeats to Manchester United and Chelsea respectively. The fact that Hull City avoided relegation (along with Stoke City - who stayed up relatively comfortably under the shrewd stewardship of Tony Pulis), meant it was the first time since the 2005–06 season that more than one promoted club maintained their Premier League status. Aston Villa, Everton and Fulham all secured European football for the 2009–10 season through their league position. Promotion and relegation Teams promoted from 2007–08 Football League Championship * Champions: West Bromwich Albion * Runners-up: Stoke City * Play-offs: Hull City Teams relegated to 2008–09 Football League Championship * Reading * Birmingham City * Derby County League table Since the finalists of the FA Cup (Chelsea and Everton) had qualified for Europe via their league position,the sixth-placed team received the Europa League play-off round berth. Due to Manchester United winning the League Cup,their place was given to the seventh-placed team in the league. Results Season statistics Scoring *First goal of the season: Samir Nasri for Arsenal against West Bromwich, 3 minutes and 40 seconds. (16 August 2008). *Last goal of the season: Kenwyne Jones for Sunderland against Chelsea, 90 minutes. (24 May 2009) *Fastest goal in a match: 31 seconds – Steve Sidwell for Aston Villa against Everton (7 December 2008)) *Goal scored at the latest point in a match: 90+4 minutes and 56 seconds – Carlton Cole for West Ham United against Blackburn (30 August 2008) *First own goal of the season: Robert Huth (Middlesbrough) for Tottenham Hotspur, 90+2 minutes and 28 seconds (16 August 2008) *First hat-trick of the season and fastest hat-trick of the season: Gabriel Agbonlahor (Aston Villa) against Manchester City, 7 minutes and 3 seconds (17 August 2008) *Most goals scored by one player in a match: 4 goals – Andrei Arshavin (Arsenal) against Liverpool, 36', 67', 70', 90' (21 April 2009) *Widest winning margin: 6 goals – Manchester City 6–0 Portsmouth (21 September 2008) *Most goals in a match: 8 goals **Arsenal 4–4 Tottenham Hotspur (29 October 2008) **Liverpool 4–4 Arsenal (21 April 2009) *Most goals in one half: 7 goals – Liverpool v Arsenal (21 April 2009) 0–1 at half time, 4–4 final *Most goals in one half by a single team: 5 goals – Manchester United v Tottenham Hotspur (25 April 2009) 0–2 at half-time, 5–2 final Discipline *First yellow card of the season: Sam Ricketts for Hull City against Fulham, 28 minutes and 6 seconds (16 August 2008) *First red card of the season: Mark Noble for West Ham United against Manchester City, 37 minutes and 20 seconds (24 August 2008) *Card given at latest point in a game: Michael Dawson (red) at 90+8 minutes and 28 seconds for Tottenham Hotspur against Stoke City (19 October 2008) *Most yellow cards in a single match: 8''' **Chelsea 1–1 Manchester United – 1 for Chelsea (Mikel John Obi) and 7 for Manchester United (Paul Scholes, Rio Ferdinand, Gary Neville, Dimitar Berbatov, Wayne Rooney, Patrice Evra & Cristiano Ronaldo) (21 September 2008) **Sunderland 1–1 Arsenal – 3 for Sunderland (Dean Whitehead, Kieran Richardson & Dwight Yorke) and 5 for Arsenal (Gaël Clichy, Kolo Touré, Alexandre Song, Nicklas Bendtner & Emmanuel Adebayor) (4 October 2008) **Aston Villa 2–2 Arsenal – 4 for Aston Villa (Gabriel Agbonlahor, Nigel Reo-Coker, Stiliyan Petrov & Gareth Barry) and 4 for Arsenal (Alexandre Song, Kolo Touré, Abou Diaby & Robin van Persie) (26 December 2008) **Manchester United 3–0 Chelsea – 3 for Manchester United (Cristiano Ronaldo, Wayne Rooney & Park Ji-Sung) and 5 for Chelsea (Frank Lampard, José Bosingwa, Ricardo Carvalho, John Terry & Juliano Belletti) (11 January 2009) **Manchester City 1–0 Sunderland – 3 for Manchester City (Valeri Bojinov, Gelson Fernandes & Shaun Wright-Phillips) and 5 for Sunderland (Phil Bardsley, Calum Davenport, Grant Leadbitter, Andy Reid & Anton Ferdinand) (22 March 2009) *Most red cards in a single match: '''3 – Manchester City 1–2 Tottenham Hotspur – 2 for Manchester City (Richard Dunne & Gelson Fernandes) and 1 for Tottenham Hotspur (Benoît Assou-Ekotto) (9 November 2008) Miscellaneous *Longest injury time: 11 minutes, 2 seconds – Stoke City against Tottenham Hotspur (19 October 2008) Overall *Most wins – Manchester United (28) *Fewest wins – Middlesbrough and Newcastle United (7) *Most losses – West Bromwich Albion (22) *Fewest losses – Liverpool (2) *Most goals scored – Liverpool (77) *Fewest goals scored – Middlesbrough (28) *Most goals conceded – West Bromwich Albion (67) *Fewest goals conceded – Chelsea and Manchester United (24) Home *Most wins – Manchester United (16) *Fewest wins – Hull City (3) *Most losses – Hull City (11) *Fewest losses – Liverpool (0) *Most goals scored – Manchester United (43) *Fewest goals scored – Middlesbrough and Wigan Athletic (17) *Most goals conceded – Hull City (36) *Fewest goals conceded – Tottenham Hotspur (10) Away *Most wins – Chelsea (14) *Fewest wins – West Bromwich Albion (1) *Most losses – Middlesbrough (15) *Fewest losses – Liverpool (2) *Most goals scored – Arsenal (37) *Fewest goals scored – West Bromwich Albion (10) *Most goals conceded – Stoke City (40) *Fewest goals conceded – Manchester United (11) Clean sheets *Most clean sheets – Manchester United (24) *Fewest clean sheets – Hull City (6) Top scorers Top assists Awards Monthly awards Annual awards League Managers' Association Manager of the Year The LMA Manager of the Year award was won by David Moyes after leading Everton to back-to-back fifth place finishes and the FA Cup Final. PFA Players' Player of the Year The PFA Players' Player of the Year award for 2009 was won by Ryan Giggs of Manchester United. The shortlist for the PFA Players' Player of the Year award was as follows: *Rio Ferdinand (Manchester United) *Steven Gerrard (Liverpool) *Ryan Giggs (Manchester United) *Cristiano Ronaldo (Manchester United) *Edwin van der Sar (Manchester United) *Nemanja Vidić (Manchester United) PFA Young Player of the Year The PFA Young Player of the Year award was won by Ashley Young of Aston Villa. The shortlist for the award was as follows: *Gabriel Agbonlahor (Aston Villa) *Jonny Evans (Manchester United) *Stephen Ireland (Man City) *Aaron Lennon (Tottenham Hotspur) *Rafael da Silva (Manchester United) *Ashley Young (Aston Villa) PFA Team of the Year Goalkeeper: Edwin van der Sar (Manchester United) Defence: Glen Johnson (Portsmouth), Patrice Evra, Rio Ferdinand, Nemanja Vidić (all Manchester United) Midfield: Steven Gerrard (Liverpool), Cristiano Ronaldo, Ryan Giggs (both Manchester United), Ashley Young (Aston Villa) Attack: Nicolas Anelka (Chelsea), Fernando Torres (Liverpool) PFA Fans' Player of the Year Steven Gerrard was named the PFA Fans' Player of the Year. . Retrieved 2009-07-22. Archived 24 July 2009. FWA Footballer of the Year The Football Writers' Association Footballer of the Year award for 2009 was won by Steven Gerrard for the first time. The Liverpool captain saw off the challenges of Manchester United winger Ryan Giggs and forward Wayne Rooney, who finished second and third respectively. Barclays Premier League Merit Award *Aston Villa and former Blackburn Rovers goalkeeper Brad Friedel was honoured with the Barclays Premier League Merit Award after reaching 167 consecutive Premier League appearances on 5 December 2008. *Manchester United goalkeeper Edwin van der Sar collected the Barclays Premier League Merit Award after breaking the Premier League record for minutes played without conceding a goal, spanning 11 consecutive clean sheets from Stoke City on 15 November 2008 to West Bromwich Albion on 27 January 2009. *Portsmouth goalkeeper David James was honoured with the Barclays Premier League Merit Award after he broke the Premier League's appearance record with 536 appearances on 14 February 2009 in Portsmouth's 2–0 victory over Manchester City. Barclays Spirit Award The Barclays Spirit Award is given to "the player or manager whose actions best encapsulate the spirit of the game". In recognition for leading his club to the top of the Fair Play league, the Barclays Spirit Award for 2008–09 was given to Fulham manager Roy Hodgson. Barclays Premier League Fair Play Award The Fair Play Award is merit given to the team who has been the most sporting and best behaved team. Fulham won this, ahead of London neighbours Chelsea and Arsenal. Hull City were deemed the least sporting side, finished in last place in the rankings http://www.arsenal.com/news/news-archive/fair-play-league Behaviour of the Public League Given to the best-behaved fans. Fulham won this for the third consecutive year in a row, rounding off a hat-trick of sporting awards. Stoke fans were the worst behaved in the 2008-09 season. Barclays Player of the Season Nemanja Vidić, 27, won the Barclays Player of the Season accolade for the first time. Barclays Manager of the Season Sir Alex Ferguson, 67, picked up the Barclays Manager of the Season for the tenth time. During his hugely successful spell with Manchester United, which began in 1986, he has won eleven Premier League titles, five FA Cups, three League Cups, two European titles, one Intercontinental Cup and one Club World Cup. Barclays Golden Glove Manchester United goalkeeper Edwin van der Sar collected the Barclays Golden Glove for the first time. He kept a total of 21 clean sheets in 33 appearances, including a record run of 11 consecutive clean sheets (1,311 minutes) from Stoke City on 15 November 2008 to West Bromwich Albion on 27 January 2009. Barclays Golden Boot Chelsea striker Nicolas Anelka won the Barclays Golden Boot for the first time. He scored 19 goals in 35 appearances, which ensured he finished as the season's top scorer. Personnel and kits (as of 24 May 2009) Also, Nike provided new match balls, white with red and yellow (autumn/spring) and yellow with purple and black (winter), based on their T90 Laser II Omni model. Stadium Newcastle United Sunderland Middlesbrough Hull City Portsmouth Tottenham Hotspur West Ham United Chelsea Fulham Arsenal Aston Villa West Bromwich Albion Stoke City Everton Liverpool Blackburn Rovers Bolton Wanderers Wigan Athletic Manchester City Manchester United }} Managerial changes * Newcastle United manager Joe Kinnear was originally appointed as interim manager until the end of October on 26 September, signed a one month contract extension on 24 October, and was named manager until the end of the English football season on 28 November. * Portsmouth caretaker manager Paul Hart was appointed on 9 February. On 3 March chairman Alexandre Gaydamak confirmed the appointment would be until at least the end of the English football season. * Chelsea manager Guus Hiddink remained Russia manager until the end of the English football season, when he left Chelsea and returned to his Russia duties on a full-time basis. * Newcastle United manager Joe Kinnear took leave from Newcastle United following heart bypass surgery on 16 February. His assistants, Chris Hughton and Colin Calderwood, were appointed to serve as caretaker managers until his return, which was understood might not occur before the end of the English football season. On 31 March, Alan Shearer was appointed manager until the end of the season, as Joe Kinnear was not able to return to his Newcastle United duties until the end of the English football season. After the season ended, both Joe Kinnear and Alan Shearer left the club permanently, and Chris Hughton was appointed manager during the course of the following season. * Roberto Martínez was announced to be manager on 9 June, however due to complications surrounding the appointment of backroom staff, the deal was not finalised and officially announced until 15 June. See also *2008–09 Football League References External links *2008–09 Premier League Season at RSSSF *Official season review at premierleague.com 2008–09 Category:2008–09 domestic association football leagues 1 ar:الدوري الإنجليزي الممتاز 2008-09 bg:Английска висша лига 2008/09 ca:FA Premier League 2008-09 cs:Anglická Premier League 2008/09 da:Premier League 2008-09 de:Premier League 2008/09 et:Premier League'i hooaeg 2008–2009 el:Αγγλικό πρωτάθλημα ποδοσφαίρου ανδρών 2008-09 es:Premier League 2008/09 fr:Championnat d'Angleterre de football 2008-2009 gl:Premier League 2008-2009 ko:프리미어리그 2008-09 hy:Պրեմիեր Լիգա 2008-09 (Անգլիա) hr:FA Premier liga 2008./09. id:Liga Utama Inggris 2008–09 it:Premier League 2008-2009 ka:პრემიერლიგა 2008–2009 kk:Футболдан Англия чемпионаты 2008/2009 hu:2008–2009-es angol labdarúgó-bajnokság (első osztály) mk:Премиер лига сезона 2008-09 mt:Premier League 2008–09 ms:Liga Perdana Inggeris 2008-09 mn:2008-09 оны Премьер лиг nl:Engels voetbalkampioenschap 2008/09 ja:プレミアリーグ2008-2009 no:Premier League 2008/09 nn:FA Premier League 2008/09 pl:Premier League (2008/2009) pt:Premier League 2008-09 ro:Premier League 2008-2009 ru:Чемпионат Англии по футболу 2008/2009 sk:FA Premier League 2008/2009 sr:Премијер лига 2008/09. fi:Englannin Valioliigan kausi 2008–2009 sv:Premier League 2008/2009 uk:Чемпіонат Англії з футболу 2008—2009: Прем'єр-ліга vi:Giải bóng đá Ngoại hạng Anh 2008-09 zh:2008–09賽季英格蘭超級聯賽